Forgotten Memories
by SapphireRhythm
Summary: While Gaara is in coma, Shukaku tried to make him remember of what is lost when he was still a kid...RXR please!
1. Told by Shukaku

The forgotten memories...

Chapter 1: Told by Shukaku…

Um… This is my first fanfic so I hope you can forgive me if I'm bad at grammar. And please RXR! Any critics and suggestions are welcome, Thanks!

"Yashamaru…..? Nee……. Yashamaru! Don't leave me alone!" shouted a red-haired boy.

"Why am I always….always alone? Tell me Yashamaru!"

He cried with both of his leg folded in his arms, desperate.

"Gaara!" shout a blond-haired teenage boy running with a pink-haired

kunoichi, carrying the unconscious young Kazekage.

"Snap out of it Gaara!" he shout again to the unconscious Kazekage.

"Naruto! Please be quiet! This is a hospital and his conditions are critical!" said the pink-haired kunoichi, and she went to the white-door room with the Kazekage brought inside by the blond-haired boy.

Soon the blond-haired boy is thrown outside by the kunoichi and she slam the door shut. Preventing the blond boy to go inside.

"Hey, boy!"

"WH-who's there!" asked the young kazekage, Gaara.

"Gees…you didn't even recognize me" said the sound getting louder.

"Sh-Shukaku!"

"AT LAST! You remember me!" replied the raccoon.

"Listen, maybe it's time for you to remember your forgotten childhood memories"

"My…forgotten childhood….memories?" Gaara asked again a bit confused.

"Yeah! Maybe you don't remember, but I'll remember it for you, since I still remember it like yesterday!" Shukaku answered proudly.

Shukaku sit on the floor and began to wait for Gaara to sit down too.

"So! Close your eyes!"

Gaara sat down and still doesn't believe that he had a forgotten memory and he tried to remember what it is, but shukaku broke his thoughts.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR! CLOSE YOUR EYES!" shouted Shukaku impatiently.

After that shout, Gaara decided to believe Shukaku and he closed his eyes.

Then images started flying out in his thoughts.

So do you like it? I don't know if it's good or not and this is my first fanfic, so I just hope that you like it and keep on reading the story until the end. Don't forget RXR! Give suggestions too, okay!

-SapphireRhythm-


	2. The Bluehaired girl

Chapter 2: The Blue-haired girl…

Chapter 2! Hope you still following my story. I know it's a bit lame, but it gets good later on. Don't forget RXR! And I try to make the story longer too, if it's too long then I'll make it shorter okay? (And I don't own Naruto!)

Oo0oO

The blond-haired boy walks around and around, outside the white door where the kunoichi just went inside with the young Kazekage.

Ten hours later the kunoichi went out from the room tiredly and greeted by the blond boy who was still wide awake.

"SO! SO! IS HE GOING TO BE OKAY SAKURA-CHAN!" the blond boy asked with worry.

She looked at the floor, but then she began to smile widely and look at the blond boy.

"Don't worry Naruto! His condition is OKAY!" said Sakura smiling at him, fake smile…

"Does that means that I can visit him now!" asked Naruto with a huge relief seen on his face.

"A-about that…I'm sorry, but you can't see him yet…" Sakura answered "H-How 'bout you visit him tomorrow! Yeah that's it, tomorrow!"

"_Sakura-chan?" _thought Naruto curiously, but he didn't ask about it.

"O…okay then, I'll visit him tomorrow…" said Naruto a bit worried.

Sakura nodded and Naruto left the corridor.

"_I'm sorry Naruto, I couldn't heal him, but I will try again to heal Gaara-san, but will I able to with his current condition?_" Sakura thought, her emerald eyes was full of sadness mixed with doubt for she had lied to Naruto and she went back to the room.

Outside Naruto walked with worried.

"_It seem like Sakura had lied to me… but why? maybe all will be clear tomorrow when I visited again…"_ thought Naruto still walking from the hospital location to the inn.

Just then a blue-haired girl about the same age as he is pass through him as if she's going to the hospital.

Oo0oO

"Gaara-sama!" shouted someone.

"Huh! WH-where am I!" asked Gaara slowly opening his eyes.

A shock when over to Gaara as he saw the same scene as when he was still a child. He was sitting on the swing like he used to back when he was a child. He looked right and left then a blue-haired girl stares him with her crimson eyes full of question.

"Gees, Gaara-sama where does your mind of to now?" she said finally.

"H-Huh?" he asked, and then he looked at himself "_Who is this girl?_"

He was shocked to find out that he was back to when he was still a child.

"_WH-what!_" he thought "_Oh yeah… this is my memory…I forgot about that…_"

"Okay! Forget about that!" she said "Let's play!"

Gaara's eyes opened wide after those words came out from her mouth, he never have been asked to play in his entire life, yet this girl asks him. He looked right and left to see if she had mistakenly asked, but there was no one in his sight.

"Are you asking … me?" he asked a bit worried if he mistaken asking her about it.

"Duh! Who else is in here? Of course I'm asking you!" she giggled.

"Are you not…-"

"-What?" she interrupt.

"Well, afraid?" he finished.

The girl burst into laughing, while Gaara had a confused mimic on his face.

"Why should I afraid of you!" she asked when she had calmed down a little from laughing.

Once again Gaara looked surprised at this girl's answer and behavior.

"Well, I'm what the other villagers called…… monster…" answered Gaara with sadness in his eyes, remembering those painful memories.

The girl just stares at him and finally she began to laugh again, this time louder.

"How 'bout this, do you feel sad?" she asked, when she finally calmed down but not completely.

Gaara just nod.

"Can you get… angry?" she asked again.

He nod again.

"Can you laugh or ehm… smile?"

He nod.

"Theeennnn, you're most definitely not a monster! There is no reason for me to be afraid of you, isn't it!"

"_This girl… is she my friend? I don't even know what her name is… how painful, if there is a girl this nice, why would I forget all about her!_" he thought again.

"Gaara-sama? Come on let's play! It gets boring here you know." she said with a pleading expression on her face.

Gaara seem to have lost in his mind, so the girl dragged him, so that he would play with her, until a voice call…

"Yukari-sama!" the voice called.

The girl spaced out when she hear those calls, as if she don't want to be called.

She began to shudder.

"_Why is she… all of a sudden…?_" he thought full of confusion.

"Yukari-sama!" called the voice getting closer.

The girl hold on Gaara's shirt tightly as if she didn't want the owner of the voice to take her when finally found her.

Gaara looked on the girl's face, and found out that she was scared to death.

Her crimson eyes changed into yellow-gold that fit with her blue-ocean hair.

The shadow's getting closer and closer, making her panic. A man walked straight to her, when he spots her.

"Ah! There you are Yukari-sama! I've been searching for you." the man said.

The man spots Gaara then ran straight to the girl and Gaara. He forcedly took Yukari away from Gaara and take out kunai from his sleeve.

"YOU MONSTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YUKARI-SAMA! STAY AWAY FROM YUKARI-SAMA!" the man shouted.

Gaara felt a huge pain in his heart as if a blade has pierce in slowly yet painfully.

Oo0oO

Thanks for the reviews YounamemeArika! It really means a lot to me!

I'll work hard to make the story become more interesting!

I'm sorry if the story is confusing, please forgive me! And please RXR !


	3. To the hospital!

Chapter 3: To the hospital!

Arghhh! Sorry for the late update! I have an exam and I'm banned from the computer!

To **Rika Uchidaru**

**SR** (let's just say SapphireRhythm in short okay): Thanks sooo muchhh! And you ask nicely too, so I appreciate that. Thanks about that.

To **YounamemeArika**

Thanks, I hope you like this chapter and until the story end.

So thanks a lot for reviewing everyone!

Also RXR!

Oo0oO

In the dawn, Naruto rush himself to the hospital, but because he doesn't look to where he's going he bumped to Temari, Gaara's sister.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" shouted Temari with an annoyance tone.

"Oh sorry, my bad" Naruto answered offering Temari a helping hand.

Temari took the offer and stand up.

"So you come to see Gaara?" asked Temari while taking the flower that fell when Naruto bumped to her.

He nodded and then began walking with Temari to the hospital.

"You know, Sakura-san seems to be hiding something from me…" said Temari after a long silence.

"Yeah I know… it's like that she doesn't want me to know Gaara's condition…"

"You mean 'us'?" added Temari a little bit correcting Naruto.

And once more they both went silent.

They didn't talk until they reached the room where Sakura had waited for them.

"Sakura-chan! So how about it, can I see Gaara!" asked Naruto excitedly.

Sakura lowered her head as if she doesn't want to see Naruto.

"Sakura…chan?" asked Naruto again with a frown seen on his face.

"Naruto… gomen…" Sakura said full of sadness in her voice "Hotouni gomenasai Naruto!"

"What happened Sakura-chan! Why do you apologize to me? Have you done something wrong?" asked Naruto full of curiosity.

"Do you remember when I said Gaara-san is okay?" she asked still looking away from Naruto.

He nodded.

"Well he's not okay… you see there are something that have been sucking Gaara-san's chakras. Kankurou-san is inside giving charkas to Gaara-san, but he fainted at about 10 minutes ago. Well I understand if he fainted because he's been giving chakra for 4 hours…" she said getting quieter and quieter "If this keeps on going… he will…"

"He will what!" asked Naruto a little bit worried.

"…die…" finished Sakura.

Oo0oO

Gaara just stare at the man who had just called him a monster…

"_Well I'm not quite surprised… after all, the villagers had called me 'Monster' from when I was a kid…_"he thought sadly, but didn't show his feelings of being hurt.

"Don't worry I will leave…" he said with an emotionless tone.

He left Yukari and the man, heading to a place where no one could bother him.

"_Why do I even bother the girl…I already knew this was going to happen sooner or later…_" he thought as he began to stop walking when he made sure that he's far enough from Yukari and the man.

"GAARA-SAMA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

With those shouts Gaara snapped out from all his thoughts, about the rest of the memories and about… Yashamaru.

It's Yukari that had called him.

"AH! There you are, Gaara-sama!" said Yukari running to him.

"Why didn't you answer when I called you!" asked Yukari a little bit angry, but it was not a serious one.

"_Her eyes… they are crimson… but back there it's Yellow-gold…" _he thought looking through Yukari's eyes.

"YUKARI-SAMA!" shout the man again.

"Oops! Talk later, for now let's run!" said Yukari and she pulled Gaara, who is still digesting the words that Yukari just said.

"_I remember one thing now… her name is… Yukari_" he thought as he began running faster and smile.

Oo0oO

AT LAST! It's finished!

You know maybe some of you didn't know how Yukari looks like, well obviously she's beautiful. Long blue-ocean colored hair, crimson or yellow gold eyes… Well I already draw her, even though my drawing might not be good…

See you in the next chapter!

-SapphireRhythm-


	4. Laugh

Chapter 4: Laugh…

sob my-my nail are peeled off…sob It hurts!

I tried to update faster to replace the late update on chapter 3 sob '_dammit it hurts!' _I can't type fast due to my finger, so this is the fastest for me. I tried to add some conversation between me and my characters, my sister said that it was a good idea…Anyway who likes Gakuen Alice and One piece?

To **Rika Uchida**

Don't worry Rika-chan (is it okay if I call you this?)

Gaara is DEFINITELY NOT going die! Because, I'm a fan of Gaara! singing whatever song is good

To **KIra**

Thank you for asking sooo nicely! I hope you like the next one!

KANBATE! sunset background suddenly appeared

To **YounamemeArika**

Again, thank you so much for reviewing! And I'm going to keep the story more interesting! Hey the man is not Yukari-chan's father, I'll get to her father later, okay? (Is it okay if I call you Youna-chan? Or maybe Arika-chan?)

**Yukari:** Rhythm-san does not own Naruto…

**SR: **don't say that Yukari-chan, although it is true…sob

**Naruto: **Just get on with the next chapter already, before I forgot my line!

**SR:** okay, okay! On with the chapter! smiling at Gaara who is still reading his line

**SR:** '_oh he look at me…panic_'

**Gaara: **stop reading…… don't forget to review… continue reading…

silence

**SR: **'_god he's soooo cool…'_ How happy I am to be alive…

**Naruto: **oh please! sigh

Oo0oO

At the hospital, things get worsened. Sakura reading the medical books, Naruto giving his charka to Gaara, Kankurou still unconscious, and Temariis resting after giving her chakra.

"Sakura-chan, have you found anything?" Naruto asked while still giving his chakra.

The kunoichi shook her head while closing the book and search for the other.

_Flashback_

"_Die?" _

"_Wha-what do you mean!" asked Temari and Naruto all at the same time._

"_You see there's something that is sucking Gaara-san's chakras. I tried to find it, but I didn't found anything. And because Kankurou-san's is still unconscious, Gaara-san's chakra is decreasing…" answered Sakura getting quieter and quieter._

"_Ho-how about if I give Gaara my chakra?" suggested Naruto, showing his hand that full of red chakra, kyuubi's chakra._

"_M-me too! I can give my chakra to Gaara" agreed Temari._

_Sakura nodded._

"_So, what are we waiting for! Come on!" shouted Naruto eagerly._

_Without waiting for answers Naruto and Temari went into the room leaving Sakura outside._

"_Naruto… I'm going to work my best!" she thought and she went into the room._

_End of flashback_

Oo0oO

"I think we've lost him Gaara-sama" Yukari said, exhausted from all the running.

"Please forgive Tsuki for what he said to you, he's just wanted to-"she said again "Argh! Forget that, umm… please forgive Tsuki…"

"_Is she hiding something?" _thought Gaara.

"No, that's okay, I'm used to it" he said at last, exhausted from running.

"THAT is definitely not okay!" she said "Gaara-sama need to talk with other people!"

Gaara's eyes opened wide and after a few minutes later he went blush.

"If they still stare at you like you're some kind of monster then…then…"

He still wait for the rest of the sentence to finished.

"Uh… then they will have to face me!" finished Yukari.

Silence occurs.

The first one to break the silence was surprisingly… Gaara. He laughed hard until he couldn't stand and at last he sat down still laughing. Yukari's face went red like a tomato. Obviously she was embarrassed. But then she too began to laugh, relieved because Gaara had finally laughed.

"It's good that Gaara-sama had finally laugh" she said when she finally calmed down from the laughing.

Gaara's eyes once more widen. Then he blushed because he doesn't know what to say.

"Gaara-sama, wanna play?" she asked offering her hand to Gaara.

He accept her offer and play with her until night occurs.

"_So she's my first friend huh? But that still doesn't explain why I don't remember a thing about her…"_ He thought while playing with Yukari.

Oo0oO

**SR:** HYAAAAA! I'm sorry if it's too short, this is all my finger's fault.

**Naruto: **_'I'm just relieved that my line is short' _sigh

**Sakura:** Hey why does my lines is always so short!

**SR: **ummm…… gomen Sakura-chan…

**Gaara: **…I worked hard so don't forget to Review…

deafening silence

**SR: **Umm… yeah like Gaara said please Review, critics and suggestions are welcome okay?

**Kankurou: **I only lie down! Make me more cool or something

**SR: **Don't worry Kanku, you will be cool in the next chapter, but for now you just need to get yourself ready.

**Kankurou: **re-really? Well okay then. And don't call me Kanku!

**SR:**Whatever Kanku-chan

**Kankurou:** Dammit... Up to you...

**SR:**_ 'he is the second easiest person to be fooled after Naruto'_ Well see you in the next chapter!

everyone waved goodbye

'_GOD, Gaara looks cute waving goodbye like that'_


	5. Can I call you Gaara?

Chapter 5: Can I call you Gaara?

**SR: **HONTOU NI GOMENASAI! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AGAIN! My finger took some time to healed, until now I still wrapped my finger with lots of bandage… Forgive meeeeee! Youna-chan, Rika-chan forgive me please, and I hope that you like this chapter!

To **Dip-chan**:

Thank you sooo much for the reviews Dip-chan, Hope you like the next chapter! Kanbate!

**Naruto:** Hey hurry up will 'ya! It's good that I still remember my line!

**SR: **HEY wait up Naruto! (chasing after Naruto)

**Yukari:** Rhythm-san does not own Naruto

**Sakura: **And don't forget to review everyone!

**Gaara:** … on to the chapter…

**Kankurou: **hope you like 'em!

Oo0oO

Kankurou woke up, finding out that Naruto and his sister Temari is switching part in giving Gaara chakra. He wanted to help too, but Sakura stopped him. They both argued for quite some time, and the result: Sakura lost…

"_YEAH! I won!" _thought Kankurou.

"Okay, I admit it… I lost…" said Sakura with the tone of disappointment.

"……?"

"BUT!" she said again.

"_I knew she would say that…" _thought Kankurou again.

"Only for 15 minutes! Otherwise I'll force you to go to sleep!" she continued while gripping her fist as if she would hit Kankurou if he doesn't want to listen.

Silence occurs for a while…

"O-okay! Fine! Whatever!" he said at last.

"Naruto your turn" Temari said to Naruto who is sitting on the seat.

Naruto just nod and walked to where Gaara is lying.

"WAIT!" shouted Kankurou.

Temari, Sakura, and Naruto looked at him full of question.

"Maybe I should switch with you Naruto" he said smirking.

"B-but why? You still need to rest! You just woke up!" Temari protested.

"I know that! But this kunoichi-" and he pointed his finger to Sakura "-have been trying to find the 'something' that kept sucking Gaara's chakra, and Naruto-" then he pointed his finger to Naruto "-you are the right person to help her"

"I don't quite get it, but come on Naruto, Kankurou-san only for 15 minutes otherwise I'll force you to go to sleep!" concluded Sakura dragging Naruto to the table.

"Sa-sakura-chan?"

When those 2 are still discussing at the table, Temari, who is still pretty confused walked toward Kankurou.

"Say Kankurou, what exactly do you mean by 'Naruto is right person to help her'?" she asked at last.

"You'll see it soon enough" he answered as he began to put his hand on Gaara's body and give his chakra to Gaara.

"Boy, my trouble-some little brother is always troubling me-" said Kankurou.

"-Yeah, but OUR trouble-some little brother is also the Kazekage" interrupt Temari teasing.

Kankurou seemed to have lost against his own sister Temari, maybe she is his weakness…

Oo0oO

Gaara and Yukari have played together for quite some time now, and they both keep playing until night has arrived.

"Gaara-sama" said Yukari while lying on the soft sands.

"hn?"

"Arigatou! Today was fun!" she said again with a wide smile.

"No…" he replied.

Yukari became confused by those words and she kept thinking..

"It is me who should have said Arigatou, I never have this much fun in my entire life." he said lying down beside Yukari.

Yukari blushed when he say that, because no one had ever told her that.

"We-well I should said 'Doitashimashite!' then" she said then looking at Gaara.

They both thought that it's funny about they thanking each other, so they burst out laughing together.

"Ne, Gaara-sama!" she called, then she began to blush.

"Hn?"

"Can I just… just call you 'Gaara'? It's a bit odd to call 'Gaara-sama' when we're… you know… friends…" asked Yukari, now her face were as red as a tomato.

"_Friend? This the first time I heard someone wants to be my friend, beside Naruto…"_ thought Gaara.

"O-OF COURSE YOU CAN, YUKARI-SAN!" he replied, smiling widely to Yukari (who would've smile if you don't have friends and someone wants to be one, I know I would)

"Gaara, just call me Yukari!" she protested.

"alright… Yukari…"

After that they bid each others goodbye.

Oo0oO

**SR:** Now this chapter is a little bit touching I think, so good work Gaara! You did a very good job! You're able to smile!

**Gaara: **…

**SR: **There will be no Sasuke on this fic, so sorry for Sasuke fan ! _"because I hate him, face-cool, personality-childish"_

**Yukari: **Guys don't forget to review, because we all worked hard!

**SR: **everyone on the countto three andsay 'Banzai!' Okay here we go:

1-2-3

**Everyone:** BANZAI! (raise both hands)

**SR: **See you guys in the next chapter!


	6. Yashamaru and whipped bruises

Chapter 6: Yashamaru and whipped bruises

**SR: **Chapter 6 at last! Oh I'm soooo Happy! I'm sorry for the long update, I got carried away watching Kyou Kara Maou and BECK, that I forgot about updating the story, Hontou Ni Gomenasai!

**Naruto:** Okay, okay, just get on already, before I feel hungry!

**SR: **Naruto, wait for me in front of the dressing room.

**Naruto:** just hurry up, okay?

**Gaara: **Sapphire-san, all of them are ready and in position…

**SR: **(Blush) alright! Gaara please go to your place.

**Gaara: **(nod then left)

**SR: **Before that, for reviews!

To **Rika Uchida**:

Hi Rika-chan! thank you for your review! Gaara came to say hi, seems he's interested in you

**Gaara:** ...

Gaara? are you okay?

**Gaara:** (nod)

Ooookaaayy... hope you like the next chapter

To **CuaNtiQ**:

Hmmm... CuaNtiQ...?Cantik?in Indonesian that means Beautiful... Nice name!Hope you like this chapter! And I agree I luph Gaara! Gaara forever!  
**Gaara:** (Blush a slight red)

To **Winterflower**:

Hate Sasuke forever! (Laugh loudly) THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

I don't mean any harm Sasuke's fan!

To** YounamemeArika:**

Like I said, I'll get to Yukari's father later, okay? Be patient all will be revealed… Thanks for reviewing! All reviewers are my important support to keep writing! But you're pretty sharp, to ask the question I never think anyone would ask, well enjoy the next chapter!

**SR: **I like Gaara's story, so I always put it in the first part, but if it's a cliff-hanger I'll do that part first… AND NOW,LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!

Oo0oO

"Tadaima!" shouted Gaara with a happy tone even though he knew that no one will shout back to him.

"Okaerinasai Gaara-sama!"

The voice he knew very well came from the kitchen. He tiptoed up to the kitchen and he looked like seeing a ghost…

…It is indeed…

…Yashamaru…

He rubbed his eyes and blinked many times, but he sees Yashamaru perfectly…

"_How come Yashamaru isn't dead…?" _he thought still with disbelief.

His face went pale…

"Gaara-sama? What's wrong? You look pale, are you sick?" said Yashamaru with worry.

He then placed his hand to Gaara's forehead and his other hand to his own forehead…

"That's strange, you're not sick, yet your face is very pale…" he said again rubbing his hair.

"Umm… pale? No my face isn't pale, and I don't feel sick, maybe-maybe I'm… tired! Yeah tired!" said Gaara who quickly ran off to his room… which is upstairs.

On his room, he lies down to his bed.

"_I forgot… this is the memory of my past… and of course Yashamaru isn't dead, because he's haven't been appointed… by my father, the kazekage to kill me…" _he thought.

He thought a lot about what had happened today, about a girl named Yukari and how he ended up don't remember anything… Every time he thought of why he forgets the memory about the girl pains him a lot… A nice girl like her… his very first friend… Yet he doesn't remember any of them…

He thought until morning has arrived, he couldn't sleep, because of the monster inside him…

The very next morning, he was awoken from his thoughts by a pebble thrown from downstairs. He looked down to the window and found Yukari waving his hand. He quickly run downstairs to greet Yukari. He run until he tripped off and fell, but that's understandable, because he's going to greet his new friend, who isn't afraid of him and treated him like a normal person.

He quickly got up and opened the door.

"Itekimasu!" shouted Gaara to Yashamaru.

"Iterashai!" shouted Yashamaru back at him.

"I'm sorry did you waited too long?" asked Gaara.

"Nope! You're fast!" answered Yukari smiling.

Gaara didn't take notice about it, but now he knows…

Yukari's arms and legs are full of bruises, still fresh and it seem that she done the bandages herself.

"Yukari… Is that okay? Is it hurt?" asked Gaara worried.

"What? Oh this?" she answered while pointing her bruises "I-I kinda… umm… tripped off! Yeah tripped off…"

Gaara looked uncertain about her answers.

"Are you sure you really tripped off?" asked Gaara again with suspence.

"100 sure! I'm tripped off! Stop talking about that! Let's play!" she answered loudly.

"I don't think so Yukari, you're not going to play with those bruises, come inside and I'll Yashamaru if he could take care of your bruises" he said.

"Bu-but-"

"-No BUTS! After this we could play!" he interrupted then pulls Yukari to his house.

Before Yukari could say more things, Gaara pulled her to Yashamaru is.

"Yashamaru… could you please looked at Yukari's bruises?" asked Gaara.

"_She is the heir of that clan…" _thought Yashamaru, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Sure, why not Gaara-sama" he said smiling his usual smile.

"Now Yukari-sama, can I take a look at your arms?" he asked to Yukari.

She hesitated at first, but Gaara nudge her and she nodded. She opened her sleeves which close her arms from sight. Yashamaru and Gaara looked at her as she began to open up her bandages…

And they both gasped…

It wasn't a scratch because of fell…

It was a…

…Deep scratches caused by whipping…

It almost looks like that she had been whipped hundreds of time.

"_Something strange is definitely going on… there are no bruises like that yesterday… then it must be at night after we parted yesterday…" _thought Gaara worried and his suspicion grew bigger and bigger than last night's thought.

"How does Yukari-sama fell until like this?" asked Yashamaru getting the medicine from then Aid kit.

"Um… well you see, first I got… tripped by… a ROCK! Then I… rolled…down-egghhhh… after that I forgot…" she answered, while her bruises are being treated.

"_Something IS definitely going on" _thought Gaara again, worried.

The room went silent, but the silence broke as they heard a very familiar voice. They were banging on the doors calling...

"YUKARI-SAMA!"

Oo0oO

**SR: **Sorry if it's kinda short, I don't have time to write the Naruto condition part, but I will I promise.

**Kyuubi: **Sapphire, isn't it time to tell the readers about your next fanfic? (nudge)

**SR: **Oh yeah, sorry Kyuubi I forgot, for the readers who don't know just visit my profile, there's a new story I'm going to make.

**Kyuubi: **ABOUT ME!

**SR:** like he said, about Kyuubi…there will always be Gaara and Naruto! Okay I know it's short RXR PLEASE! AND SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!

(everyone wave goodbye)


	7. That ‘thing’

Chapter 7: That 'thing'

Sorry that it took soooo long to update! I really tried to work my homework faster, but it takes like forever! Not to mention my damn computer!

**Gaara:** Sapphire-san…

**SR:** Yes Gaara-kun?

**Gaara:** can you please…

**SR:** Yes Gaara-kun?

**Gaara:**…GET THE FANSCLUB OFF ME! (Half shouting, while running around)

**SR:** (sweatdropped) o-okay, I'll try my best! Gaara, go behind that wall! FAST!

**Gaara:** (nod, go behind the wall super fast)

**Fans:** eh? Where's Gaara?

**SR:** HEY EVERYONE, GAARA'S OVER AT THE STUDIO!

**Fans:** TO THE STUDIO!

(runs off and shouting)

**SR:** (whisper) Gaara-kun, its safe now, you can come out

**Gaara:** (look around) phew… Arigatou Sapphire-san (smile)

**SR:** (Blush madly) n-no problem Gaara-kun

**Naruto:** To reviews!

To **YounamemeArika**:

3 words, 'bear-your-curiousity'

I'm really getting on her family! Just read on!

To **Rika Uchida**:

Kyuubi plushy! I'll update as soon as possible! Wait for it okay, Rika-chan! And I want Kyuubi plushy!

To **Nefnie**:

OKAY! Here's your order, chapter 7 sorry if it took a long time to update!

**Naruto:** on to the chapter!

Oo0oO

"YUKARI-SAMA! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, COME OUT FROM THE HOUSE AT ONCE!"

Gaara look at Yukari, and stunned…

Her eyes were Yellow-gold… just like before…

Her body shivered…

'_what's wrong with her?'_ thought Gaara who is really, really worried about her.

Gaara walked toward the door and open it, there was a loud shock from the crowd.

"What do you want from my house?" he asked them emotionless.

"Y-YOU MONSTER! GAVE US Y-YUKARI-SAMA BACK!" they shouted.

"OH! Her? No" he answered still emotionless.

"D-DAMN YOU! WE'LL JUST HAVE TO TAKE HER BY FORCE!" they shouted at the same time.

Suddenly sand came in swirling the crowds and Gaara raise his hand.

"You got a problem?" he asked them.

"H-HIY! N-NO!"

"Get out from here" he said again.

"CO-COME ON! LETS GET OUTTA HERE!" said one of them.

"Y-yeah! I don't want to be here, in the 'monster's house…" said the other one.

Gaara's heart hurts even more when he heard what the people said to him, but he kept it alone to himself…

He closed the door and went back to where Yukari and Yashamaru are.

Yashamaru and Yukari walked to him, then hug him.

"You did a very good job, Gaara-sama…" said Yashamaru softly.

"Gaara… Arigatou…hontou ni… Arigatou…" added Yukari then tears began to fell from her eyes.

His eyes were wide open then tears began to fell from his eyes.

'_huh? What's this?'_ he thought then he touch his cheek.

'_tears? Why did I cry? Am I sad because the villagers just called me names like monsters?'_ he thought

"Yashamaru… why am I crying? I'm not sad…" he asked to Yashamaru innocently.

"Gaara-sama… that… maybe the tears of happiness" answered Yashamaru with a smile.

Yukari blush madly after Yashamaru said that, while Gaara kept asking Yashamaru what 'tears of happiness' means.

Yukari walked to the door and went out look if there are no more people outside. Then Gaara and Yashamaru walked to where Yukari is.

"I think, there are no one outside, so lets dash up to the usual spot!" she said happily.

Gaara just nod and smile at her.

"Okay! Now that you're smiling already…"

She touch Gaara's shoulder and then runs off.

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!" she continued while running.

"hey! Wait! that's not fair! Wait!"

Then he runs off chasing Yukari while Yashamaru sweatdropped.

"looks like Gaara-sama has a friend now…" said Yashamaru then he smiled.

"But Yukari-sama is another problem… what would that troublesome clan has done to her… being whipped until looks like that…" he added then he went inside and close the door.

Oo0oO

"Naruto, did you find anything suspicious?" asked Sakura.

"um… NOPE! Nothing suspicious!" he answered back.

**HEY BRAT!**

_Kyuubi?_

**WHO ELSE?**

_What do you want?_

**You really are DUMB!**

_WHAT DID YOU SAY?_

**I SAID DUMB, DUMB!**

_I swear I'm going to kill you…_

**YEAH whatever… listen didn't you see that disgusting thing that clung to Gaara's leg?**

_Where?_

**THAT'S WHY I CALL YOU DUMB, DUMB!**

_OKAY! I CAN'T SEE IT! SO TELL ME WHAT IT IS ALREADY!_

**You're hopeless… what does the 2 and a half years training are for? (sigh) let me control your body then you'll be able to see it**

_NO WAY! You probably just control my body forever and never returning it to me!_

**DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS OR NOT?**

_e-egh… okay, okay already! But only for a while!_

**OKAY! _'finaly be able to come out…'_**

"Naruto! Hoy Naruto! Earth to Naruto!"

"**Hey girl watch it!" **he growled.

"What's wrong Naru-"

Sakura see the whiskers and a red tail.

"-y-you! C-could you be… k-kyuubi?" she stammered.

"**who else? Listen…girl, I need your coorperation!" **he growled again.

"First of all my name is Sakura not 'girl', second of all why do you need my coorperation?" she asked.

"**whatever umm who is it again? OH yes Sakura, listen, you can't see it so I will give you some of my chakra, after that all you need to do is concentrate it to your eyes, I heard from this brat that you're good at concentrating chakra, then I'll tell what to do next" **he answered.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I'll coorperate with you, since I already promised Naruto I'll heal Gaara-san." Sakura said after a short thinking.

"**good! You're better than that brat! Give me both of your hand!"**

Sakura just nod and she do what Kyuubi told her to do. When she got the chakra from Kyuubi, she immediately concentrate all of the chakra to her eyes.

'_this is harder than concentrating a normal chakra… This chakra is some sort of… wild!' _she thought while concentrating.

"**well of course it's wild! Those chakras are mine! What did you expect?" **he growled.

"Hey! You just-"

"**-Okay, it looks like that's good enough, now I need you to look carefully at Gaara's leg" **he interrupt.

'_he's worst than Naruto-'_

"**-I'll take that as a compliment girl."** He said again.

"My name is SAKURA! SA-KU-RA!" she protested.

"**Yeah whatever girl, look at Gaara's leg now"**

_**and that means you too brat!**_

_Okay! Okay! I know what I must do without you telling me what to do! I'll see from your view!_

Kyuubi-Naruto looked at Gaara's leg with Sakura following.

"May I ask you something?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"**What?"** he answered.

"What is that- ew… thing…?" she asked again with a disgust tone.

"**HAHA! So you see it now, didn't you? Unlike a certain brat that had gone two and a half years to training!"**

_HEY, sorry if I'm such a brat! BUT, I CAN SEE IT YOU KNOW!_

_**So do you realize know that you are DUMB? D-U-M-B?**_

_I swear I'm going to kill you…_

_**You can't KILL me! We're in the same body! If you kill me then that will be death to you too!(laugh)**_

_Done talking? Now give me back my body!_

"How can I get it off? That disgusting thing I mean…" she asked.

"**about that you gotta tell this 'brat' to give me more time! I know about that 'thing' very well and I also knew how to get it off" **he answered.

"NARUTO! GIVE KYUUBI MORE TIME!" she shouted.

_CIH! You're a cheater!_

_**Well you want Gaara to be healed or not?**_

_O-of course I wanted him to be healed!_

_**Then give me more time! I also needs Shukaku's coorperation to do it!**_

_Okay! Okay! I'll give you more time!_

"**Hey girl, come here" **

Kyuubi-Naruto walked to where Gaara is with Sakura following him. Temari and Kankurou who's been changing places in giving him chakra were stunned to see them.

"**You guys, whatever you do, stay away from Gaara's leg."**

"Naruto? What are you talking about?" asked Temari.

"Temari-san he is not Naruto, he is the demon inside Naruto, Kyuubi" explained Sakura who's her eyes were crimson red.

"**please to meet you… now give me both of your hands!"** he said while stretching out his hand.

"Give him both of your hand, Temari-san, Kankurou-san" Sakura explained again.

They just nod and put their hand on top of Kyuubi's hand.

"**after I gave you little bit of my chakra, immediately concentrate them to your eyes, all of them in your eyes, you understand?"**

They nod again. Then Kyuubi started giving the his red chakra to them and they immediately concentrate them into their eyes.

"**good! Now look carefully at Gaara's leg and don't come near it!"**

They both look at Gaara's leg and Temari suddenly hide behind Kankurou while Kankurou look disgust.

"**Okay let the operation began!"**

Oo0oO

**SR:** I have made it long! It's the least I can do after the very long update! Sorry for waiting everyone! (eyes came swirling around and around…)

(Gaara and Naruto came in)

**SR:** (fell down and fainted, still with eyes swirling around and around)

**Naruto:** Sapphire-chan? (walked to SR)

**Gaara:** I think she's tired… (carry SR)

**Sakura:** (came in) well no wonder she's fainted, look at the homeworks she had done in just a short time and add the fanfic as well (points at the mountains of homework)

**Naruto:** wow! I can't see where the top is… no wonder she fainted…

**Sakura:** well we gotta run, see you next chapter!


End file.
